ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Supremegogeta
Hello Sorry lol. Ive read half of your fanfiction its reall really good!. dragon Ball MS i believe i like SupremeGogeta and the Ultimate Android and how Chiaotzu got really made. I also like the fact youve brough all of the characters into this story and they all have major roles. I think this story would be a much much better replacment of GT i think they should of made GT just like your story!. Keep up the good work. Soilder5679 23:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude the only things i like about GT are Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta,Nova Shenron,Ice Shenron, and Super Android 17 and when the villains came out of hell. The rest i hated like Pan i couldint stand her. Awesome fanfiction ive read half of it so far. Soilder5679 23:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude i agree with you. What happend to your talk page dude?. I did a rant on Gt but it was kinda a little overboard lol. Soilder5679 23:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Not much im waching Family Guy lol. you?. I really liked Baby Buu in your story and 5th and 6th form Frieza and Cooler and the ultimate Android. Plus it was cool to see Super Saiyan King Vegeta. im going to give it a rating of 96 percent.Heres the rant i did on GT http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/t67-dragon-ball-gt-rant it was a little crazy lol you dont have 2 read it if you dont want to. Soilder5679 00:06, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude Family Guy is awesome!. There was this one episode were Peter was in denial that he was fat! and Brian was like you have your one gravitational orbit lol!. No problem dude your storys awesome!. Soilder5679 00:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeh dude ive seen every episode two lol. The new ones arint as funny but i still like them lol. Soilder5679 00:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude you wanna write a fiction which redues GT?. Soilder5679 02:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm back Gogeta. I'm not having a break. I am remaking my forth slideshow on here, but I need more pics of Goku and Vegeta as children to finish it. Thanks. You doing cool? 20:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It's getting quite late now I will finish the slideshow tomorrow. Promise. Bye. From Nappa'sgoatee Last night I saw Nappa77 add the categories Fusee to alot of pages, Do you want that category on pages? may 28 Hello, nothing much recently, something big just happened! Check my (In my life section) on my user page to see what it is because I really don't want to type it again. And the packing took so long, I mean I had to stay awake ti'll 2:00 this morning just to finish packing. And other than that, my friend Matt turned 12 today, but there is nothing else. May, 28th, 2011, at 5:47 P.M. CST Slide shows When I try to work on a slide show it does not let me make a caption for my pictures (The reason I HAVE slideshows is because I use my bro's computer) either its my computer or there is something wrong with this Wiki slideshow builder thing. I think it is my computer because everyone else can do it. i saw your new slideshow and i dont uderstand what the purpose of the scary face pic? 04:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) btw my cousin gohankai still cant make a sign up he is so mad. lol 04:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) he would appreaciate it if you made him one. 21:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks he wants his user name to be GohanKai. thanks for the favor. 01:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) you can email me the password or just leave it on my talk page it doesnt matter really. 01:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) youve done enough avatars on me. 01:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) when he gets back on his computer (10/15 mins) 01:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) not much. just helped GK fix up his page. he says thank you. 01:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) WOAH! Everything's BLUE! Jimmykiller9 15:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Which one? Which Slideshow? blue everthings blue!? hmm i like it!! 16:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Are the colors going to stay like this until the 4th of July? may 30 thats cool but isnt it a little early for 4th of july colors? 19:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) i guess it fits with memorial day. 19:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but why doesn't Blalafoon already know your pass? may 30